


Кто-то вас явно любит… (Somebody loves you...)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Sherlock Hits Back [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, John Whump, Love Confession, M/M, Sherlock Whump, Sherlock hits John back, The Lying Detective alt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, много мата
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Что, если Шерлок, в тот день, даст Джону сдачи?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Hits Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938844
Kudos: 8





	Кто-то вас явно любит… (Somebody loves you...)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somebody loves you...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519074) by [Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident). 



> От Автора: Я подумала: «А что, если Шерлок даст Джону сдачи, в той сцене, в морге, в серии «Шерлок при смерти»?» И вот что получилось! Коротко и ангстово. Наслаждайтесь!
> 
> От Переводчика: Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на шапку. Стекло. Или даже стеклище.
> 
> Моя благодарность бете siasi за вычитку!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои:)

Джон наносил удары один за одним, рыча и скалясь. Громко и ясно, с пеной на губах, выражая свои чувства. Он был обижен, зол, напуган и не в себе.

Чего Джон не ожидал, так это ответного удара. Этого он никак не ожидал. Поэтому, получив его, потрясенно застыл, и на левой стороне лица наливался синяк.

_Кто-то вас явно любит._

Шерлок замахнулся быстро и с убийственной точностью, его движение едва уловил человеческий глаз.

— Мне так надоело быть боксерской грушей для всех! Особенно для тебя! — рычит Шерлок. — Хватит сдерживаться. Хватит брать вину на себя. Хватит защищать людей, которым явно на меня наплевать! Если ты собираешься ударить меня, Джон Ватсон, я, черт возьми, дам тебе сдачи!

— Шерлок… — начинает Джон, но больше не может сказать и слова.

— Да, пошел ты! На хрен тебя и твою кровожадную жену. К черту тебя и твою потребность в скучной благодушной нормальной жизни. Пошел ты к черту за то, что не знал, что никогда не сможешь быть нормальным. Пошел ты нахуй за то, что появился в моей жизни. — Шерлок надвигается на Джона, отступающего назад.

— Шерлок... — голос Джона срывается.

— Нет. Ты сделал свой ход. И не раз. Мы играли в игру Джона Ватсона. Да здравствует, капитан! Я сыт этим. В этом ты не меняешься, Ватсон. Это не твоя прерогатива. Моя. Смерть, разрушение и разложение. Это мои владения. Мой дом. Моя тюрьма. Повезло, что тебе дозволено стоять рядом со мной, — кулак Шерлока врезается в живот Джона, заставляя его согнуться пополам и задохнуться.

— Бедный Джон. Все плохое всегда случается с Джоном. Бедный Джон. Ему никогда не будет покоя. Никогда никакого спокойствия. Он просто окружен сумасшедшими и психопатами. Бедный Джон. Все это происходит с Джоном. И не потому, что Джон сам это выбрал. Не потому, что Джон хочет этого, не потому, что Джон жаждет. — Шерлок преследует его, как долговязый хищник.

Джонс никогда не видел Шерлока таким. Он видел много перевоплощений, костюмов и игры, но не этого. Ни ярости, ни неприкрытого презрения.

— Разве ты не видишь, Джон? Нет, конечно, не видишь. Не хочешь. Ты на все закрываешь глаза. НА ВСЕ! — срывается Шерлок, дрожа всем телом.

— Шерлок. — Джон поднимает руки, пытаясь успокоить детектива.

— Не смей Шерлокать меня. Я не ребенок. Мне не нужна нянька. Я взрослый, блядь, мужчина, и будь я проклят, если позволю тебе или кому-то другому относиться ко мне хуже, чем когда-либо ранее в моем жалком существовании, — Шерлок снова приближается к Джону, но тот отталкивает его.

— Это не... — пытается объяснить Джон.

— «Это не» что, Джон? «Это не» то, что все всегда делают? Пытаешься управиться со мной? Пытаешься подчинить меня? Пытаешься меня развлечь? Вы все такие идиоты. Как ты это терпишь? Как ты можешь быть частью слабоумной воинствующей массы? Полагаю, это тебе подходит. Не видеть того, что у тебя под носом. Не видеть вещи такими, какие они есть на самом деле. Это трюк наркоманов. Видеть вещи в ином свете. — Шерлок закатывает глаза.

— Я не наркоман. И кто теперь проецирует? — спрашивает Джон, сжимая кулаки.

— Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, — выплевывает Шерлок. — То, что ты не колешься, не нюхаешь дорожки и не глотаешь таблетки, еще не значит, что ты менее наркоман, чем я. В этом отношении мы с тобой одинаковы. Это опасность, Джон. Ты жаждешь ее. Кожа горит. Сердце поет вместе с ней. Ты никогда не бываешь более живым, чем, когда вокруг хаос. Посмотри на себя. Взгляни на себя. Ты уже несколько месяцев не был настолько непоколебим.

— Как будто ты был рядом, чтобы это заметить, — фыркает Джон, на его лице написана ярость.

— О, так это я виноват, что ты женился на убийце? Это я виноват, что ты ее трахнул? Это я виноват, что ты сделал ей ребенка? Это я виноват, что она умерла? Хрен тебе. Все это не имеет ко мне никакого отношения! — Шерлок наносит еще один удар, на этот раз удар приходится в шрам от пулевого ранения.

— Блядь. — Джон держится за плечо, — ТЫ УШЕЛ! НА ЦЕЛЫХ ДВА ГОДА! — кричит он.

— Справься с этим! Ты дерьмовый актер! Ты притворяешься, что двинулся дальше и счастлив, так что, мать твою, сделай это! Двигайся дальше! Оставь меня! — набрасывается Шерлок на Джона.

Джон со стоном падает на спину. Он едва успевает моргнуть, как ловит кулак Шерлока.

— Я не могу!

— Почему? — кричит Шерлок, опуская второй кулак.

— Я не могу оставить любовь всей моей жизни! — Джон крепко зажмуривается, ожидая удара, который так и не последует.

Сидя верхом на мужчине поменьше, Шерлок моргая смотрит вниз, кулак застыл в середине движения.

— Шерлок... — начинает Джон, протягивая руку, чтобы осторожно коснуться оставленных на лице детектива синяков.

— Нет. — Шерлок дергается назад, чуть не падая с Джона, отодвигаясь подальше.

— Шерлок, — повторяет Джон, садясь.

— Нет. — Шерлок поднимается, снова оставляя Джона.


End file.
